Lovely Days : The End of The Year
by Nue Uzumaki
Summary: Menghabiskan sehari penuh sebagai sepasang kekasih baru di akhir sekaligus awal tahun. Bagaimana acara kencan pertama mereka ... ?/Enjoy my first NaruHina Oneshot


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline : Original by – Nue Uzumaki

Title : LOVELY DAY : END OF THE YEAR

Warning : Full of Hinata's POV, Miss Typo(s), OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal dan kawanannya

Rated : T

Genres : Romance

Hinata 21thn, Naruto 22thn

* * *

Meski telat publish, tapi biarlah, enjoy it!

* * *

**LOVELY DAY : END OF THE YEAR**

.

.

Langit biru di minggu pagi begitu bersih dengan sedikit corak putih awan yang terkadang menghasilkan bayangan tipis menutup sebagian kecil dari belahan bumi yang di lewati. Bangunan-bangunan perkantoran yang terlihat berada di kejauhan menjulang tinggi layaknya gedung pencakar langit memberikan sisi gelap yang panjang pada permukaan bumi, namun hanya terlihat jelas jika melihatnya dari ketinggian yang cukup. Jika mempersempit jangkauan pandanganmu, kau akan menemukan ratusan bangunan toko yang berderet memenuhi area di sekitar. Di hiasi oleh beragam hal, seperti restoran, toko buku, _game center _dan lain sebagainya. Area luas yang di kelilingi oleh berbagai bangunan toko itu, di tengahnya terdapat banyak bangku dengan berbagai macam model yang di maksudkan sebagai tempat peristirahatan bagi para pengunjung yang mungkin kelelahan setelah berkeliling membeli berbagai kebutuhan atau hanya sekedar _mencuci mata _di akhir pekan.

Gaun terusan berwarna ungu cerah dengan hiasan manik-manik seperti kristal putih menghiasi bagian di sekitar dada dan lengan gaun-ku, membungkus tubuhku dengan pas-nya. Sebuah tas kulit buaya berkulit putih dengan dua buah selempang kecil yang panjang, aku taruh tepat di samping tempatku duduk. Sepatu hak yang serasi dengan warna tas-ku terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit tubuhku yang cerah.

Aku duduk dalam gelisah di salah satu bangku yang ada di area pertokoan itu. Beberapa pria muda yang lewat lalu lalang terkadang melirik ke arahku, tanpa ada sapaan, hanya pandangan liar –tak sopan.

'Sudah 10 menit,' pikirku.

Waktu singkat yang terasa sangat panjang. Yah, bagaimana pun menunggu adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Jadi tak aneh jika waktu terasa lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Aku menunggu seseorang yang telah membuat janji pertemuan denganku. Sang pembuat janji yang tak tau bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Dia yang membuat janji, tapi dia juga yang terlambat. Tapi tak apa, kurasa menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan seorang pacar mungkin akan menyenangkan.

Aku memperhatikan layar _smartphone _yang aku keluarkan dari dalam tas jinjing. Tercetak di sana angka **07:43** dan **31-December-2013**.

'Eh, Sudah tanggal tiga puluh satu ... ? Aku hampir lupa kalau sebentar lagi tahun baru,' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok yang sedang aku tunggu sedari tadi. Sama sekali tak ada kabar kalau dia akan terlambat, atau mungkin dia memang bukan tipe orang yang memprioritaskan pacarnya, atau jangan-jangan dia tak benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan denganku. Um ... Semoga tidak, karena dia sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin melakukan hubungan yang serius.

Oh Ya, aku lupa memberitahu namanya. Naruto, Namikaze Naruto tepatnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk ke-sekiankali-nya, ia kembali menyatakan cinta padaku. Meski berulang kali 'ku tolak, dia tak pernah terlihat akan menyerah melakukannya, dan pada akhirnya aku 'lah yang mulai menyerah menolak keinginannya menjalin hubungan denganku. Tak ada alasan khusus untukku menolaknya selama ini, jujur, sifatnya yang periang, mudah bergaul dan senyum manisnya, membuatku setidaknya memiliki ketertarikan padanya, namun aku tak berniat menjalin hubungan istimewa seperti ini.

"Naruto ... –kun," gumamku pelan.

"Iya ..."

Hampir aku melompat kaget jika orang di sampingku tak menahan lengan kiri 'ku. Aku menoleh pada orang yang duduk di sampingku. Rasa puas tercetak pada wajah pria bermata biru saphire dengan lukisan tiga buah garis tanda lahir di kedua sisi pipi-nya. Aku hanya memasang wajah muram karena ulah menjengkelkannya ini.

"Hallo, Hinata ... !"

"Hhh ... kau terlambat, aku mau pulang saja." Aku mengambil tas-ku dan berdiri.

"Jangan begitu dong ... aku minta maaf, banyak hal yang terjadi, Hinata," ujarnya seraya kembali menahan tanganku.

Aku hanya membuang nafas lelah mendengarnya. Apapun alasannya, dia 'lah yang mengingkari janji yang dia buat sendiri. 'Banyak hal yang terjadi?', kurasa hanya alasan yang dia buat-buat.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti ... karena aku terlambat, lebih baik kita jalan sekarang."

Dia pun berdiri dan menarik lengan kiri 'ku, membuatku mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya bergerak.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto–kun ..."

"Ah, gomen."

Kami pun berjalan berdampingan. Tangan kanan 'nya menyentuh tangan kiri 'ku, jarinya menyentuh jemari 'ku, saling mengait dan menggenggam.

"Um ... Hinata," panggilnya.

"Apa ...?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

.

.

.

Terik cahaya matahari tak lagi bersahabat. Rasa panas makin terasa membakar kulit bahkan menyengat ubun-ubun. Peluh keringat sedikit mengalir di dahi dan meninggalkan rasa tak nyaman. Pakaian rapi yang sudah tak lagi sebaik tampilannya saat di pagi hari dan wangi parfum ber-merk yang kini hilang tak berbekas.

Bukan hanya aku yang –seorang perempuan– merasa kelelahan, Naruto-kun pun kini sudah terlihat agak kelelahan. Terlihat dari mata 'nya yang biasanya terlihat bersemangat, kini mata biru itu seakan mengatakan "Haahh ... Panas ... !". Berulang kali ia mengusap air lelah di keningnya, berulang kali juga ia menghisap kuat minuman dingin yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, Aku? Aku baik-baik saja ... Tapi siang ini benar-benar panas, Hinata ... Kurasa kita harus mencari _Indoor Kafe_."

"Iya, diluar sini terlalu panas ... Bagaimana dengan disana?"

Aku menunjuk sebuah bangunan berwarna merah perpaduan oranye dengan sebuah papan besar bertuliskan _**KFC**_ dan tulisan yang jauh lebih kecil tercetak tepat di bawahnya, disana tertulis _**Konoha Fried Chicken**_. Naruto-kun hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan seraya berdiri dan kembali menarikku menuju bangunan yang kupilih.

**Di Dalam ...**

"Disini, Hinata ... !" panggilnya menyebut nama 'ku seraya melambaikan tangan.

Aku membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan segera menghampiri meja setelah sebelumnya memesan makanan untuk makan siang kami berdua. Aku pun duduk berseberangan, hanya di pisahkan dengan sebuah meja bundar yang tak terlalu besar –pas untuk dua orang. Aku menyerahkan pesanan Naruto-kun, satu set nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng plus minuman dingin.

"Ittadakimasu ... '' ujar Naruto-kun memulai makan.

"Ittadakimasu ... ''

Kami menyantap makan siang dalam kesunyian menyelimuti suasana di atara kami. Benar-benar aneh. Sifatnya sama sekali tak normal seperti biasa. Hari ini, di kencan pertama kami ini, dia lebih banyak diam dan cenderung larut dalam pikirannya. Bahkan, aku yang biasanya tak banyak bicara harus lebih giat mencari topik pembicaraan agar kencan pertama kami ini tidak terkesan membosankan. Aku berhenti makan dan hanya menatapnya yang sedang melahap makanan di atas meja.

"A ... Aku ... "

Dengan masih menatap makanannya, Naruto-kun membuka pembicaraan namun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan makanannya, menimbulkan rasa penasaran terhadap aku yang mendengarkan.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Seakan tak mendengarnya atau pura-pura tak mendengarnya, dia terus melanjutkan makan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Aku tak melanjutkan pertanyaan tadi dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap makanan di atas meja. Meski diselimuti rasa gelisah, aku masih berusaha bersikap tenang agar tak mengganggu acara makan siang kami.

**Beberapa menit kemudian ...**

Aku menghisap tetes terakhir dari soda dingin yang berasal dari sisa minuman Naruto-kun yang tak sanggup ia habiskan –kekenyangan alasannya. Ciuman tak langsung dari seorang pacar di hari pertama kami berkencan, aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Jika saja Naruto-kun sedang normal seperti biasanya, mungkin kencan pertama ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Meski tak seperti biasanya, kuharap dia tak terlibat dengan masalah yang berat.

"Hinata-chan ... " panggil Naruto-kun padaku.

"I-Iya ... Ada apa?" ucapku sedikit tergagap karena dia memanggilku tiba-tiba dengan menambahkan embel-embel 'chan' pada nama 'ku.

"Hihi ... "

Dia tertawa dan tersenyum lebar, menampakkan rentetan gigi putih yang tertata rapi. Aku tersenyum, inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku tertarik pada sosok seorang Namikaze Naruto, senyumnya begitu istimewa di hatiku. Kurasa pipiku sedikit merona, rasa hangat menyebar di sekitar wajahku, membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Ke-kenapa tersenyum, Naruto-kun?" ujarku kembali tergagap.

"Tidaaaakk ..."

"Naruto-kun aneh ... " ucapku seraya memalingkan muka.

.

.

.

Gelap malam tak menyusutkan niat orang-orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali denganku, sejak tadi pagi hingga waktu yang sudah menunjukkan 23:50, aku masih belum pulang dan masih terus bersama pacar baruku. Meski aku sudah memintanya agar kami berpisah karena sudah larut malam, ia bersikeras agar aku terus menemaninya.

"_Setidaknya kita harus menghabiskan pergantian tahun bersama, Hinata-chan ... "_

Itulah yang dia katakan, berulang kali. Aku tak bisa menolak, toh tak ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan jika aku pulang ke rumah sekarang, karena memang aku sudah hidup sendiri semenjak kuliah.

"Sebentar lagi, Januari 2014 ... Kita pasangan serasi di akhir dan awal tahun, Hinata-chan ... "

Aku hanya terdiam. Senyum tercetak di wajahku yang aku sembunyikan di balik lengan dan kaki yang ku lipat –menahan dingin. Kami berdua duduk di pinggir sebuah danau dengan alas sebuah tikar sewaan di temani oleh dua gelas kopi hangat untuk melawan dinginnya malam yang semakin terasa.

"Ini, Hinata-chan ... " ujar Naruto-kun sambil mengajukan sebuah cangkir kopi yang memang sedari tadi belum 'ku sentuh.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

_*Slurpp_

Suara khas di susul dengan rasa hangat yang menyebar di sekujur tubuhku.

'Hangat ... ' ucapku dalam hati.

"Mau yang lebih hangat, lihat ini yah ... "

Naruto-kun mengangkat gelas kopinya dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Dia menempelkan gelas panas itu di sebelah kanan pipinya. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... "

Aku kaget melihat tindakannya. Meskipun itu hanya gelas plastik, tapi sudah pasti tak mampu menahan panasnya kopi yang masih baru itu. Dia yang duduk di sebelah kiri 'ku, dengan cepat meraih tangan kiri 'ku dengan tangan kanannya dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipiku.

"Hangat ... ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Naruto-kun ... Aku tidak suka."

Dia malah tersenyum.

"Itu tak sepanas rasa cintaku padamu, Hinata-chan."

_*Blush*_

Aku tak mengerti. Dia menggombal dan entah kenapa sedikit terkesan mesum. Aku mulai tak nyaman, kurasa ini waktunya mengajukan pertanyaan ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... Semenjak tadi pagi, kenapa wajahmu terlihat muram, namun sekarang kau terlihat sudah lebih baik ... Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Dia kembali tersenyum dan semakin lama semakin melebar. Melepas tanganku, dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru.

"Aku hampir kecurian tadi pagi, untung saja ini berhasil kurebut lagi."

Dia menunjukkan kotak itu padaku.

"Jadi itu alasan kau terlambat, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm..." gumamnya seraya tersenyum.

"Gomen, aku tidak mempercayaimu," ujarku menyesal.

Dia hanya kembali tersenyum. Dia memegang kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya sekaligus membuka tutupnya. Sebuah cincin putih permata indah yang begitu cantik mengagetkanku. Aku tak mengerti ini.

"Apa ini, Naru-"

"Aku ingin menikahimu, Hinata-chan," aku Naruto-kun memotong pertanyaanku.

"A ... A ... Apa ..."

Aku tergagap. Suatu pernyataan yang sudah pasti mendapatkan jawaban berupa penolakkan. Bagaimana pun aku tak mungkin menerima, mengingat hubungan kita yang bisa dibilang masih sangat muda. Aku bingung namun terharu, aku tak mau menyakitinya tapi aku tak mungkin menerimanya.

"Tidak ... Yah, tentu saja itu jawabanmu ..." ujarnya mewakili jawabanku.

"Go-gomen..."

"Hahaha ... Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah tau siapapun pasti menolak jika secepat ini, 'bukan? ... Tapi ... "

Dia menahan kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. Memang lancang, jika aku mengajakmu menikah sekarang... Tapi, kejadian tadi pagi membuatku berpikir ... Apakah hubungan kita tidak di restui Tuhan?, mengingat cincin ini hampir hilang di rebut pencuri ... Dan sekarang aku yakin, bukan itu maksud Tuhan, tapi aku harus berjuang lebih sebelum bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya Hinata-chan ... "

Bibirku kelu, aku tak menyangka Naruto-kun bisa berbicara tentang hal yang begitu romantis sekaligus dewasa. Pemikiran yang positif, membuat rasa kagum 'ku semakin menjadi. Dengan senyum terbaik, aku pun membuka mulut.

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun. Tapi bukan hanya kau, aku juga akan berjuang ... demi cinta kita ..."

Kami tersenyum bersama mengiringi momen kebersamaan pasangan. Naruto-kun menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku punya permintaan, Hinata-chan."

"Apa?"

"Bisakah setidaknya ... "

Dia memegang jari tangan kiri 'ku, memilah dan memilih jari manis. Memasangkan cincin tadi tanpa meminta izin dariku. Perlahan namun pasti, cincin itu masuk tanpa hambatan.

"I-ini ... " aku tergagap.

"Untuk membuat pria lain menjauh ... "

Reflek, aku memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Secara tidak langsung aku menerimanya. Ya, menerima permintaan untuk di nikahi meski secara tidak resmi. Meski butuh waktu untuk mewujudkannya. Meski mungkin akan banyak halangan, kami akan terus mengingat momen indah kami yang pertama. Momen di malam tahun baru dimana kami saling meyakinkan untuk berjuang mempertahankan cinta kami bersama. Cinta suci dimana dua orang yang saling membalas kasih dan sayang. Dia pun membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat.

_*Criiingg *Duarrr_

Suara letusan kembang api yang memenuhi langit pertanda jam, hari, tanggal, bulan dan tahun telah berganti. Tahun baru yang di rayakan oleh setiap manusia di seluruh belahan dunia, meskipun tak bersamaan, namun kini adalah giliran Jepang-lah yang sedang merayakannya.

"Akimashite Omedetto Gozaimasu, Hinata-chan ... "

"Omedetto, Naruto-kun ... "

**THE END**

* * *

Gmana dgn fict saya yg satu ini? Mohon pendapatnya yah minna-san :D

.

**Nue Uzumaki ***Poffft*


End file.
